This application claims the priority of German application 197 01 561.1-12 filed in Germany on Jan. 17, 1997.
The invention relates to a double cone coupling nipple of a steel tubing which is produced by cold forming an end area of this tubing, having a first conical sealing surface for the face-side tight contact in a hollow-cone-shaped wall of a counterpart which is adapted to this first conical surface, against which counterpart this nipple is screwed with a high tightening torque by means of a cap screw which is applied to the counterpart and is supported on the second conical surface of the nipple.
A nipple of this type is known from German Patent Document DE 3801703 C1. This known nipple is molded to a relatively thick-walled steel tube and therefore can be produced only with a relatively low degree of forming. As a result, no particularly high strength can be achieved in the case of that nipple. A high strength of the steel material in the nipple area is also not endeavored there since the steel material cold-formed into a nipple is only an ST 30 AL-material. As a result, the maximally achievable tensile strength in the nipple area is only at about 500-600 N/mm.sup.2 there.
For achieving a good sealing, the conical surface used as the sealing surface is to be plastically deformable in the known construction, for the purpose of which at least the sealing surface area of the nipple is soft-annealed at least at a low surface depth. Because of the soft-annealed zone in the sealing surface area, that known nipple is susceptible to notch cracks if it is tightened by means of a high torque of a cap screw.
Based on the above, the invention relates to the problem of providing a nipple of the above-mentioned type with a high strength which can be fastened on a counterpart by means of an extremely high tightening torque by a screw cap.
This problem is solved according to the present invention by providing a double cone coupling nipple of the above-mentioned type wherein the steel tubing is thin-walled and constructed of high-strength steel, the nipple has at least partially at least approximately a double wall thickness with respect to the remaining tubing area, the steel tubing is not soft annealed at any point including the whole area of the nipple, the material of the contact surfaces of the nipple are harder than the material of the surfaces of the countercontact, and a cone angle of the sealing surface of the nipple measures over 100.degree..
The invention is based on the idea of designing the nipple area with particularly high values with respect to strength and hardness and to shift a material-related resilience into the adjoining counterparts. Furthermore, the plastic deformability which is absent in the case of the sealing surface of the nipple is replaced by a slight elastic deformability in this area. This elastic deformability is achieved by the shape of the conical sealing surface of the nipple in that this sealing surface is constructed with a relatively large cone angle. A large cone angle has the result that the conical surface extends virtually to the inside diameter of the tube so that the sealing area can be placed directly on the interior circumference of the tube. Because of the slight accumulation of material existing there in the case of a large cone angle, a slight elasticity of the nipple sealing surface occurs which improves the sealing effect.
By means of the construction of the double cone coupling nipple according to the invention, an extremely high tightening torque is permitted for the cap screw without resulting in notch cracks on the screwed nipple. Because of the firm and secure screwed connection of the nipple which can be achieved in this manner and which even at a high swinging and bending strain of the cap screw, results in no danger with respect to cracks, and separate parts can be fastened to the cap screw without risk.
A particularly economical type of fastening is obtained by the providing of an axial external thread on the end of the cap screw situated away from the nipple. A nut can be screwed on this external thread which permits a simple bracing of separate parts on the cap screw.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.